


Reunited.

by Waihey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waihey/pseuds/Waihey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan still pines over the disappearance of the elven apostate, Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited.

It was a month after defeating the notorious Corypheus and the unexpected disappearance of the elven apostate, Solas. All rifts were closed and the sky was healed. Thedas was safe once more. Back in Skyhold, a lonely elf strolled with her head down towards the Herald’s Rest tavern. As she was about to reach the door, a reflection of herself on the tavern window caught her eye. She stopped and looked straight at her own reflection. She went a little closer to the window and stroked her forehead - which now devoid of her vallaslin. “So… this is the gift you left me with, Solas?” she asked herself sarcastically. "Was this gift supposed to hide the shame of _my_ people – the Dalish?” She gave out a heavy sigh as she stopped stroking her forehead. “I don’t even know what, or who I am anymore –.”

“I can answer that!” said a gruff friendly voiced dwarf. “You’re a beautiful woman – deadly in a fight, and most importantly a hero who saved the world from destruction.” 

The elf gave out a little chuckle as she looked at her marked hand. “I didn’t defeat Corypheus by natural means or by myself, Varric!” 

“True,” replied Varric. “You used your magic along with the anchor.” Varric paused and smirked at Inquisitor. “Also - you had a handsome dwarf to help you! And…I suppose, help from your other Inquisition friends.” Varric noticed a brief smile on the Inquisitor’s face. “Speaking about friends,” said Varric pointing towards the tavern door. “They’re waiting for us. Cullen is eager to win back his dignity after losing that game of Wicked Grace.” 

The elf Inquisitor looked at Varric. “All of them are here?” she asked eagerly. 

“Even Vivienne has decided to join in, and Sera – as far as I know, is still sober,” replied Varric. Varric could tell in her eyes that he was expected to mention another name. He looked down for a moment and then looked straight back at her “I have some of my contacts scattered across Thedas looking for him. Sadly they haven’t been able to track down Chuckles.”

“Thanks for trying Varric,” said the sad elf. Inquisitor Lavellan stepped away from the window and gave a quick shake of her head to disperse the thoughts of her former lover. “Shall we go inside?” she said with fake enthusiasm. 

Aradia and Varric entered the tavern and both walked towards a group of people sitting at a large table near the bar. The people she sat down with were her companions who fought alongside her or aided her during the Mage – Templar war. They also played a part in defeating Corypheus. There were other people in the tavern socialising with each other, and out of respect for saving their lives left Inquisitor Lavellan and her forces alone. A quirky voice of an Antivan woman got everyone’s attention at the table. “So Commander, are you ready to lose another game of Wicked Grace?” 

Cullen laughed at Josephine’s remark “Oh no! – I have learned my lesson. I’ll be keeping my clothes on _this_ time!” 

“Well, that’s a pity!” said Dorian while shuffling a deck of cards. “So…are we ready to play?” 

Aradia looked at the company she was sitting with and smiled at the Tiventer mage. “Well, you have the cards Dorian – let’s play!” After several hours of Wicked Grace, and several more ales later, Aradia got drunk. The drunken Inquisitor grabbed her tankard and clumsily got off her seat. “My friends!” slurred the dark haired elf. “You are good people and I love you because…you people have been good to me – yes – good. So, I wish to propose a toast to you good people!” Aradia sloshed and raised her tankard above her head and continued, “To all of you…my good –“

A sudden explosion of pain shot right through her body. She gasped for air and looked down at herself and saw a dagger in her chest. All eyes of her companions were on her while everyone in the tavern fled in a panic state. Their eyes widened and their bodies froze in terror as they witnessed their friend fall to the floor. Vivienne was the first to snap of her shock. Without hesitation, she hurried towards the wounded elf. She ripped parts of the top layer of her beautiful cream and gold embroidered Enchanter’s outfit, and carefully placed it around the dagger to stop anymore bleeding from her wound. Aradia’s hand trembled as she tried to reach for the dagger. Vivienne gently intervened. “No – my dear,” she said softly. “You’ll only make it worse.” 

A slender young male with a large tarnished floppy hat stood up, and stared at the dagger. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. “Poison!” said Cole. “The dagger was soaked in poison.” Cole stopped looking down, and instantly turned his focus at the door behind the bar. He briefly noticed a hooded man before he vanished. Cole also vanished. The hooded assassin ran towards the rampart and suddenly came to a halt. He felt a mysterious force around his neck choking him. His eyes widened as he saw a young man with a hat staring right back at him. “You hurt my friend!” shouted Cole. “She helped us – saved us – healed our hurts. Why hurt her?” The hooded assassin tried desperately to free himself. The more the assassin struggled – the tighter Cole’s hand became around his neck. “You can’t hurt me!” said Cole in a threatening manner. “But – I can hurt you!” Suddenly Cole’s speech pattern changed from threatening to confusion – it was as if he was talking through someone else’s mind. “It’s dark and misty. Am I back in the Fade? Is this punishment for not believing the Maker or doubting the Elven Gods? Solas – where are you? Solas… **SOLAS**!”

“Inquisitor?” said a voice coming from the white mist that lit up the darkness of the fade.

Aradia turned round and saw a slender figure with pointed ears appear from the mist.  “Solas?” she asked trying to hide the pleasure of seeing him again. “How did you find me?”

“I heard cries as I was walking through the fade. Next thing I know – I’m right here.” Solas cautiously got closer to see what he was seeing was real. “How did you get here?” he asked. 

“It must be the anchor. The fade must have pulled me in when I was –.” She stopped at mid-sentence and looked down in disbelief. There were no sign of a dagger in her chest. She tugged at her lambswool garment and looked at her clean hands. 

“Are you alright?” asked the bald headed elf. “Have you lost something?” 

“There was supposed to be a dagger.” She replied. “I was stabbed in front of my friends. I…think I’m dying.”

Solas looked at her with sadness “I’m so sorry my friend. I don’t know what to say.”

Aradia looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. She had images of the night Solas magically removed her tattoo from her forehead. She then looked straight back at Sola. “I want to know the truth!” she said with a voice of authority. 

“What truth?” asked Solas.

Aradia got slightly angry at his pretence. “You know what I’m talking about!” She then pointed at her head. “Telling me the vallaslin were actually slave markings and removing it is not a gift. You made me feel wrong!” Her anger became cries of help. “I’m dying, Solas... I don’t know what will happen to me when I do die. If you still care for me – please tell me!” 

Solas walked towards her and felt her sorrow. He gently held one side of her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’m sorry ma vhenan. I didn’t mean to cause you so much pain. I really do care deeply for you.” He then placed a gentle kiss in her forehead before letting her go. He took a couple of steps back, looked at her and smiled. “Very well my heart…I’m ready to show you. Don’t be afraid.” The elven apostate looked up at the darken sky and shut his eyes tight. Aradia stood watching a bright white light appear on Solas’s body. Her eyes transfixed on Solas until the light grew brighter that she had to close her eyes. When the light gradually went dim, she opened her eyes to see a great white wolf.

“Fen’Harel,” she said quietly. The white wolf coxed his head left and stared at her - wondering what would happen next. 

A gentle whisper passed Aradia’s ear. “Are you afraid?” 

“No,” she replied. She walked calmly towards the wolf and smiled. “You don’t look _that_ dreaded!" The wolf snorted disapprovingly at her comment. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to offend.” She began to feel sympathy towards the wolf as she stared into his crystal blue eyes. “I’m sorry if the Dalish have misinterpreted you over the years.” Aradia knelt in front of the wolf and held his head gently and stared further into his eyes. “I don’t care what stories the Dalish has spun. I don’t even care what you have done in the past.” Fen’Harel eyes soon filled with tears and she gently wiped it dry from his furry cheek. She then continued to speak softly to him. “I see in your eyes that you’re the man I once fell in love with. You’re still the man I love.” She pulled herself towards the wolf to give him a hug and Fen’Harel laid his head peacefully on her shoulder. Fen’Harel closed his eyes as though he was relieved that one of his heavy burdens was lifted. Aradia; still holding on to the great white wolf whispered in his ear. “I love you…Solas.”

Moments later, the white wolf transformed back to an elf. Solas wrapped his arms around Aradia for a lovers embrace. Eyes still closed, he smiled and said, “Ma emma lath.” The two elves remained silent – to them, their firmness of each other arms around their bodies told them how much they cared for each other. 

The moment of silent broke when a softly spoken young male appeared out of nowhere. “Inquisitor Lavellan is now in peace.” 

“Cole?” said Aradia and Solas at the same time. 

“That’s me” he answered. “You are now free” 

“What did you do Cole?” asked Aradia as she let go of Solas.

“You made me become a spirit…you made me free. You and Solas healed my hurt. Now it’s my turn to help both of you.” 

Aradia walked towards Cole and asked, “I died? Then who killed me?” 

Cole slowly shook his head. “That doesn’t matter anymore. He hurt you…and now he’s dead.” He then placed his hand on Aradia’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about our friends. I’ve spoken to them to heal their hurt and ease their pain. They will remember how you lived – not how you died.” Cole then put his attention towards Solas. “Solas – this woman loves you. She needs you more than ever to guide her through your journeys of the Beyond. You lifted your burden by showing your true self. And she is okay with that.”

Solas glanced at Cole before he looked at his reunited lover. “My heart – would you like to travel with me?” 

Aradia strolled up to Solas, held his hand and gave him a kiss on his lips. “I’ll go where ever you go, my love.” 

He then turned to Cole, “How about you…would you like to come with us?” 

“Yes,” he replied “I would like that. That’s if the Inquisitor allows it.” While still holding on to Solas, Aradia signalled Cole to come closer to the elves. She then held his hand and gave him a surprise peck on the cheek. Cole’s face blushed through his pale white skin. “Thank you.” 

Solas ended Cole’s awkwardness with a little cough. “I think it’s time for us to go,” said Solas with eagerness to leave this part of the Fade. “We have exiting journeys ahead of us.” 

The three companions headed towards the thick white mist. Within a flash, the figures of two elves and a young male became three white lights before they vanished. 

 

The End.


End file.
